Deception
by FabyGinny05
Summary: Una vez alguien dijo que temía conocer a la chica de sus sueños y decepcionarla, o peor aún, decepcionarse. Seth ahora entiende bien ese concepto. Reto Imprimación.


**Disclamer**: Todo es de una tal SMeyer (al menos eso cuentan los rumores). Ya quisiera que la pareja fuera mía.

_Gracias a Drehn, por el beteo_ :3

_

* * *

_

**Deception**

_Una vez alguien dijo que temía conocer a la chica de sus sueños y decepcionarla, o peor aún, decepcionarse. Seth ahora entiende bien ese concepto._

**-o-**

La primera vez que la vio fue en la playa.

Seth no debería estar allí, claro, porque Sam y sus amigotes iban a ir, incluso Jacob iba a estar, pero Seth era pequeño (según ellos, claro; él era mayor ya) y le dijeron —cómo odiaba esa frase— que ese tipo de cosas _son para grandes_. Seth estaba escondido entre los árboles, justo al límite del bosque. No había querido seguirlos, pero sus huellas daban a la playa y, vale, ¿era muy malo querer hacer un poco de salto de acantilado?

Su estómago dio un vuelco y su respiración se alteró. La chica era muy bonita a sus ojos y él no podía acercarse —Sam lo mataría—. El viento movía su cabello de manera desenfrenada y una sonrisa pintaba su rostro, tiñendo el mundo de brillantes colores. Era una chica. Una chica linda. Y Seth estaba nervioso. _Idiota, ¿estás nervioso por una chica?_ Pero lo estaba.

_(Al menos se consoló al saber que Jake también fue flechado)._

**-o-**

La segunda vez que la vio fue en Forks.

Su padre le había pedido comprar unas cosas y la tienda de su pueblo estaba cerrada. Le pidió a Jacob que lo llevara pero _estoy ocupado, Seth_. Sí, claro, _ocupado besuqueándote con la chica Cullen_; mejor dicho, la chica abandonada por Cullen. Así que tuvo que arreglárselas solo para ir. Tenía la sal, la pimienta y el _Ingrediente especial Clearwater para el pescado de Harry_.

Ella estaba con una de sus amigas (esa que, según Paul, meses antes _estaba para pasar un buen rato_). Al parecer algo les debía dar mucha risa, pues no paraban de mirarse unas a otras y señalar a Seth. Este no entendía nada. Luego ambas se enderezaron y adoptaron una pose formal. El lobo se sorprendió. Pero luego, un chico pasó junto a él y empezó a hablar con ellas. Sobra decir que Seth se sintió como un imbécil.

_(También, que sintió ganas de matar al chico y no supo porqué)._

**-o-**

La tercera vez que la vio se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

No recuerda dónde, ni cuándo, sólo que su cabello parecía brillar más aún con los rayos del sol, ese sol que era tan poco común en ese lugar. También, de que era un lobo en ese momento y estaba tan guiado por sus instintos que se descubrió pensando en cómo sería el tacto de su piel —se encontró gruñendo dos segundos después, al menos—.

Entonces es cuando comenzó a entender por qué a veces recuerda lo linda que es o, más bien, porque algunas noches piensa en ella antes de dormir. Luego se da cuenta de que no sabe ni su nombre y de que, claro, ella no sabe que él existe. Se da cuenta de lo patético —y cliché, demasiado— que es eso.

Corrió justo después, tratando de alejarse de su presencia, dejarla bien atrás, enterrada entre las profundidades de Forks y el aire húmedo que sabía a vampiro más que a otra cosa. Se detiene a kilómetros de distancia, con su mano se despeina un poco el cabello y suspira frustradamente a la vez que mira al cielo. _Joder, imprimado_.

_(Malvada ella y su poder sobre Seth)._

**-o-**

La cuarta vez que la ve es porque va a buscarla.

Ya está bien, está cansado de esto. Harto de escuchar su risa en medio de una guardia, en su cabeza, o de las burlas de Paul y Jacob por su situación. Más aún, está cansado de que Sam le diga que eso algún día ocurriría, porque no es algo que Seth deseara en ningún momento, poniendo imágenes de él con Leah y luego sustituyéndolas con momentos junto a Emily. Simplemente, no le agrada que Sam le recuerde lo duro que la pasó su hermana (esos meses llenos de lágrimas e insultos varios) y, menos que ello, que empiece a comprender su situación.

Y aunque sea Seth quién la busque, ella es la que da el primer paso.

Lo evalúa con la mirada y sonríe, mostrando su aprecio y complacencia por su aspecto personal (Seth nunca pensó que fuera guapo, nada de nada, pero ella parece creer lo contrario). Él siente como si hubiera una caja de Pandora dentro de su ser, esperando el momento ideal para explotar esa inmensidad de sentimientos, sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y que sólo se veían en las películas rosas o la mente de sus compañeros imprimados.

—Hola.

La mira y no sabe que decirle, ¿'_Hola, me llamo Seth, soy un licántropo y estoy imprimado de ti'?_, suena bastante triste y eso que sólo lo escucha en su mente. _Puta imprimación y su estúpida obsesión maníaco-compulsiva._

—Hey, chica.

Existen algunas conversaciones conmovedoras, otras entretenidas, otras graciosas; hay algunas llenas de palabrejas extrañas pero que igualmente resultan interesantes; también puedes encontrarte con una simplicidad y conexión rápida y adictiva, una fuerza que te atrae y puedes pasar horas escuchando; también están esas en las que no se habla: hay sólo miradas, pero de esas que demuestran una inteligencia y una comprensión que van más allá de lo imaginable. Por último, están esas en las que te hablan, hablan más y siguen hablando sin parar; resulta exhaustivo y cansino, bastante tedioso.

No hace falta ser muy listo o tener mil y un gorretes de graduación para darse cuenta de que la anterior nombrada es la conversación que la chica da. Bla, bla, bla. Habla, habla, habla. No para, en ningún momento. Sigue, continúa, Seth tiene ganas de ponerle cinta adhesiva en la boca por idiota pero, a la vez, no puede dejar de observarla.

_(¿Ya dijo que la imprimación es horrorosa? ¿Sí? Pues que no se agregue nada más, entonces)._

**-o-**

Todavía tenía las bromas de Jared y Quil, conjunto con Paul resonándole en los oídos: _'sabía que caerías, Seth. Y te gusta todo esto, admítelo_'; sus gruñidos como respuesta. Los quejidos de Embry seguían en su cabeza: '_yo seré el siguiente, qué puteada_'. Y, sin embargo, lo que no olvidaría nunca fue la decepción grabada en los ojos de Leah, medio oculta por voluntad de la chica y la sonrisa forzada que le había mandado al irse. '_Diviértete, Seth_'. Pero no quería decir eso. '_Me dejaste sola, Seth. Pensé que estábamos juntos en esto, Seth. ¿Y yo, Seth?_'

Quedó con ella a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ella hablara de nada y de todo y Seth —casi— se aburría con ella. Pero, joder, estaba imprimado de la chica y de forma muy extraña —asquerosa, obligada, exageradamente absurda— la quería. Era como un imán que, por más que intentara o luchara, no podía evadir. No podía hacer mucho, ¿verdad?

Tenía una falda tan pequeña que bien hubiera podido no usar nada y se vería igual, y una camisa igualmente escotada, dejando poco a la imaginación. Seth volteó un poco el rostro, medio asqueado porque ella se le regalaba y medio alucinado por su cuerpo.

Es linda, demasiado hermosa, condenadamente espectacular. Tiene el cabello brillante suelto (y huele bien, como a lirios). Le llega apenas por los hombros, así que no es gran cosa aunque su corazón latiendo le diga que sí lo sea. Lo saluda con un beso en la comisura de los labios que pronto se convierte en lengua y sudor, las manos de ella debajo de su camisa.

_(Regalada o no, sabía besar bien y eso le daba puntos)._

**-o-**

Seth estaba furioso.

La discusión con Leah tal vez tuviera algo que ver (_¡Yo no quise esto, Leah!_) y siendo sinceros, Seth deseaba que nada más fuera eso, pero no todo sucede como quieres.

Seth estaba enojado, mucho, y aunque quisiera o le restara importancia a lo visto no podía lograr sus objetivos. Ella le había coqueteado al chico Miles (o Make, algo así), lo había besado y este le había correspondido. Y ahora no podía evitar arder de celos aunque se recordaba a sí mismo que apenas habían compartido unas cuantas citas. Parecía que la imprimación lo afectaba más a él que a ella.

No obstante, lo que más le dolía de todo no era que por fin había aceptado que estaba imprimado; sino algo más allá de eso: todas las consecuencias que contraía.

Ahora, apenas podía respirar sin ella. Soñaba con ella, fantaseaba con su voz y sus besos y su manera de acariciar su cuerpo (así, de manera rápida y brutal). Ahora los fusionaban millones de hilos invisibles el uno al otro, estaban unidos sin evitar lo que sucediera. Para Seth ya no existía la gravedad o el sol, o todas aquellas cosas que le habían enseñado en la escuela: de pronto todo giraba alrededor de la chica (lo que sentía, lo que quería, lo que ansiaba y lo que deseaba).

Ya no importaba que fuera negra o blanca, que tuviera alguna enfermedad como cáncer o bien que estuviera totalmente sana. Nada cambiaba que fuera odiosa y cabezota o simpática y tranquila. No valía. Seth estaba firmemente atado a ella en sí, enamorado locamente como jamás había imaginado estarlo.

Amaba a la máscara de su ser, al fondo de su alma. A todos sus detalles y manías sin importar cuán fastidiosas fueran.

Ella, con su cabello platino ondeando al viento y los ojos verdes ansiosos y casi fieros. Con belleza de modelo o chica de catálogo y una carrera en vista invisible por delante. Celosa hasta el tope con él y los que la rodean; popular en todos los sentidos. Hablaba incluso por los codos de temas banales e irrelevantes, como el color de uña más favorecedor o lo último en moda. E idiota, no existía otra palabra.

Seth, sin desearlo y casi sin creerlo, había caído en las garras de Lauren Mallory y a pesar de todo, maldita sea, ya no quería hacer nada para evitarlo.

_(Porque hay que admitir que, si bien no la soportaba, era más feliz que nunca en su vida)._

* * *

_Los finales son del mal. No, mis finales son del mal. Al igual que mis títulos :D ¡Feliz carnaval! _


End file.
